Wind deflector systems of a generic type are known for motor vehicles. They are systems with a flat segment vertically oriented during operation, which is arranged in the vehicle behind the seats and, as a result of this arrangement, results in a calming of the airflow in the passenger area. Generic wind deflector systems permit use whenever needed and can therefore be moved into an inactive, stowed position.
A generic wind deflector system, which also represents the starting point for the present invention, is disclosed in DE 10 2009 037 824 A1. The particular feature of a generic wind deflector lies in the fact that said flat segment behind the passengers is formed by a flexible planar structure, which is unwound from a winding shaft. In the case of the system in DE 10 2009 037 824 A1, it is provided that the end segment is moved by means of swivel arms into an end position assigned to the functioning position. These swivel arms comprise two arm sections that are attached on both sides of the planar structure and in that way lend the planar structure support at its side edges.
It has been found that a design of this sort is not ideal at high speeds, because it can lead to the planar structure being arched by the wind load acting on the planar structure to such an extent that its side edges bulge inwards from the area of the swivel arms. This not only has aesthetic disadvantages, but also means that as the wind deflector system is returned into its stowed position, i.e. while the planar structure is wound on, the planar structure is sometimes wound onto the winding shaft with unwelcome creases.